Beyond Mutation: Evolution continues
by Chronoslide
Summary: This is the re-working of Beyond Mutation. This story starts several years after Apocolypse and both the X-men and the Brotherhood are looking for new recruits for the genetic war that may soon occur
1. Chronoslide and Barb

**Beyond Mutation : New Mutants**

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocolypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten. _

_All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university. _

_Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world_

_And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

* * *

As he clutched an old womens hand, a young brown haired man sat next to her hospital bed. He looked over to the 2 strangers in the hospital room  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Xavier. I can't leave her like this" he said clutching the womens hand tighter  
  
"I understand, but the offer will always be there. Goodbye Jack." he said as he and a red haired girl left the room  
  
"You really wanted him to join didn't you?" she asked as they continued into the LA sunshine  
  
"His talents would be useful to us, but we can't force him. We should return home"  
  
She nodded as they both headed toward the airport  
  
===  
  
Jack looked at the old women again. As a tear ran down his cheek she flat lined. Jolting from his chair he ran into the hall  
  
"NURSE! NURSE!!! IT'S MY AUNT!!" he shouted as a few nurses and doctors ran into the room  
  
He tried to look in as he heard them all shout medical terms he didn't understand. It wasn't long before a nurse came out and pushed him back  
  
"I'm sorry sir. You'll have to step back"  
  
"But that's my Aunt!" he stated still trying to see  
  
"I'm sorry sir" she repeated, this time more firmly "You'll have to step back"  
  
He clenched his fist as an orange light began to emanate from it. With a growl he stepped back and his hand returned to normal.   
  
As he watched more doctors and nurses enter the room his fears grew. And at his most desperate moment he saw the doctor look at his watch before heading out toward him.  
  
"Mr. Draven?" he asked Jack  
  
"Yes?"   
  
The doctor sighed and tried to avoid Jacks gaze  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"No. Tell me here" he said sternly as the doctor still avoided his gaze  
  
"I really think we should-"  
  
"Please doc. Just tell me"  
  
The doctor let out a sigh before finally looking into Jacks eyes  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. We did all we could"  
  
"Please no." Jack said as he let a tear roll down his cheek before heading into the room once more. "Come on Aunt Flo! Wake up" he said shaking her  
  
"Jack" the doctor said pulling him back. "She's gone. I'm so sorry"  
  
He sits back into a chair before crying into his hands. The doctor rested his hand on Jacks shoulder as he continued to cry.  
  
"Do you want to see the hospital psychologist or our Chaplin?"  
  
"No I'll be fine. Can I just have a minute?" he asked as the doctor nodded leaving him alone with her  
  
===  
  
"Professor. I think we should go back to him." Jean suddenly said as they waited for their plane  
  
"What makes you say that Jean?"  
  
"I felt something from him. A huge sense of grieving."  
  
The professor sat in silence for a few seconds  
  
"You are right. His Aunt has just died" he said solemnly as Jean nodded   
  
"Does he have any other family?"  
  
"No I am afraid not" he said with a sigh as he looked down to the floor  
  
"Shouldn't we see him?"  
  
"No. Showing up now would just confuse the boy. He will come to us when he is ready"  
  
Jean nodded as they sat in silence once more as they waited for the plane  
  
===  
  
It had been 3 days since Aunt Flo's death. As he stood above the empty grave he sighed looking around and only seeing the vicar. That's when he saw the familiar bald man in a wheelchair in the distance  
  
After the service was over he was approached by the Professor once more  
  
"A beautiful service don't you think?" he asked as Jack walked past him  
  
"I suppose you paid for all this?" he asked gently. The professor nodded "Thank you" Jack said before walking past once more  
  
"Have you thought about my offer since we last met?"  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks and turned back to the professor  
  
"I hardly think this is the time or the place" he said sternly staring the professor down  
  
"I believe it is. A seventeen year old can't be expected to pay off a mortgage"  
  
"I'll find a way." he said starting to leaving once more  
  
"The offer still stands Jack. I hope you change your mind" He said before turning and heading toward his limo  
  
Jack wasn't so lucky. Getting into his very old car he drove back to his home. He lived in a nice house in Venice. It was a nice neighborhood to. The nearest gangs were miles away and there was even white picket fencing. Inside was a different matter. He hadn't cleaned since Aunt Flo entered the hospital a month ago. He sighed making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Empty. He looked in the cupboards. Empty. Sighing he made his way back into the living room and turned on the TV. It wasn't long until he fell asleep in front of it  
  
===  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Resting his head on his hands the Professor pondered about Jacks situation. How could a seventeen year old student pay all the bills and any debt the Draven's had. Looking at the rain splatter against his window the professor sighed. He was about to call the other X-men when Cerebro alerted that a new mutant had emerged. Quickly turning around he headed down to Cerebro. Putting the helmet on he began to scan for the new mutant  
  
===  
  
Reading, England  
  
In the middle of a department store a security guard lies unconscious with 3 pin like bones sticking out his chest. A blonde dread locked, seventeen year old girl lies on the floor as 3 small holes from her wrist heal over. She watches in shock as someone rushes to the security guards aid.  
  
"I didn't mean... It just...Mum?" she said as everyone stared at her  
  
"SHE'S A MUTANT!" one shouted pointing at her  
  
"SHE TRIED TO KILL HIM!" shouted another  
  
"No I...It was..."  
  
"MUTIE SCUM"   
  
The girl turned to her mother who was crying her eyes out  
  
"Mum?" she said reaching out to her, but her mom knocked her hand away. Causing several more spikes to fly out hitting some cans spraying soda all over the store. "Mu-"  
  
"Your not my daughter" she said through her tears before getting up and running out the store  
  
She sat in terror as several people started to make their way toward her.  
  
"Get back" she said scrambling backwards "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said as several larger spikes appeared from her wrists  
  
Everyone stepped back as veins in the spikes turned crimson. An escape route was made as she managed to get out of the store and onto the streets. Several pedestrians screamed in horror at the sight of the crimson spikes. She panicked and ran down an alley. Climbing a fire escape and making her way to the roof of the store. As she did she saw someone. A man in a wheel chair sat in front of her  
  
"Please don't hurt me. It was an accident. I never meant to-" she started before being cut off by him  
  
"Ssh. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I apologize if I have given you a shock Kimberley."  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked sceptically  
  
"Because I am like you. I am a mutant"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
The professor chuckled slightly before continuing. "I'm here to offer you a place at my academy. It is somewhere people like you can find safety from oppression. You can also learn how to control your powers" he said indicating her spikes, which were now slowly retracting. "I would very much like you to join us"  
  
Kimberley watched as the spikes totally disappeared under her skin "I don't have a choice. I don't have any parents anymore"  
  
Professor X nodded before wheeling over to her "My X-Men will arrive in 20 minutes to pick you up"  
  
This was when she noticed he was slightly translucent  
  
"Your not here are you?"  
  
"No I am not. I am using a machine that amplifies my powers 10 fold. Letting me speak to mutants all over the planet"  
  
Kimberley looked at him in awe as she passed her hand through the 'hologram'   
  
"Freaky" she said before she heard a sonic boom. Looking up she saw a small black dot quickly getting bigger "I guess thats them"  
  
"Indeed it is. Now I apologize, but I must leave. There is someone at my door. I'm very much looking forward to you joining us" As he said that he disappeared.  
  
"Totally weird" she mumbled as the Jet slowed down above her. She covered her face with her arm as dust from the engines span around her. The door to the jet opened and she cautiously bordered  
  
===  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Taking the helmet off. Professor Xavier began to make his way toward the hall and the front door. He passed some of his past students who had now stayed on as teachers, such as Kurt Wagner who was now a language teacher at the school. The professor smiled at him as he continued down eventually getting to the door. As he opened it he saw a dark figure in a long raincoat, holding a suitcase. The rain was still falling heavilly on him as he stood in front of the Professor  
  
"Is that offer still available?" the figure asked  
  
"It is indeed Jack. Welcome to the X-men"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well as you may have guessed my original version of Beyond Mutation was removed by fanfiction.net. I don't really want to go into it, but I'm very upset that someone decided to report my story "MAinly because it sucked" And because of this I have decided to remove Alex Rogers, Phoebe Night, Mila Zakharov and Peter Harper. I really love your characters and I apologize to each author for not using them, but I don't wanna risk my story being removed again.  
  
On the plus side though it has given me the chance to start over and introduce some new characters I came up with. Their Bios are all on my profile so if you wanna check them out feel free. There are 12 so far!  
  
Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. More mutants

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits. _

* * *

As she watched England quickly disappear behind the Jet. She felt a little queasy. Not knowing if it was something to do with her powers or traveling at Mach 2 she decided to ignore it.  
  
She looked over to the pilot. He was a tough looking guy, the kind you expect to see in an old western movie. He caught her gaze and turned to look at her. She smiled sweetly, but he just grunted and turned back in his seat. The other guy was different. WAY different. He was gorilla like, covered in blue fur. He looked like something out of a 30's horror movie. Sighing Kim once again looked out the window toward her home. She couldn't even see Britain anymore. Sinking further into her seat her blonde dreadlocks fell into her face. She tried to blow them away, but they were too heavy to move. That didn't stop her trying and as she blew harder she started to annoy Logan  
  
"Kid! Do you mind?" he asked without turning around  
  
"Sorry" she said as she decided to use her hand to move her dreads. She smiled sweetly again, but he wasn't looking.  
  
She sighed again looking out the window  
  
=== 

**Westchester, New York**

As Jack entered the mansion for the first time he was surprised by the lack of students  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be a school. Where is everyone?" he asked still seeing no-one  
  
"A lot of people we have approached have told us they don't want to join. They'd rather try and keep it a secret. Ah Mr. Wagner this is Jack Draven" he said seeing Kurt again  
  
"Gutten tag Jack. I vill be teaching you languages"  
  
"Oh...er...cool"  
  
"Don't vorry. I am a good teacher. At least the professor lets me think that" he said as he and the professor laughed  
  
"Well, we should get you to your room Jack. Would you excuse is Mr. Wagner?"  
  
"Of course. I vill see you Monday Jack." he said before 'porting away  
  
Jack coughed from the dust before following the professor toward a lift that led upstairs.  
  
"We also have another student coming later today. She's your age." he said as the elevator door closed  
  
"Yeah?" he said getting a nod for a reply  
  
"Her name is Kimberley Raker. She has also just discovered her powers. You should have a lot in common" the doors opened once more and the 2 made their way down a hall  
  
"Yeah? Where is she from?"  
  
"Reading, England."  
  
"Never heard of it." he said shrugging his shoulders  
  
"It is quite a large town. In fact I believe it is a city now"  
  
"Sorry" he said shrugging his shoulders again  
  
Simply nodding the professor continued to head down the hall.   
  
It was not long until the professor stopped outside a door  
  
"This is your room. You have it to yourself for now, but you may need to share with a new student"  
  
"Ok great" he said opening the door.   
  
Jack looked on in awe. This room was huge. There were 3 beds, but he was the only one there. He was still mesmerized when the professor spoke once more  
  
"I'll leave you to settle in. Your training begins at 7 am sharp" he said before moving down the hall  
  
"Training?" he asked still staring into the room  
  
"Yes. We are not just an academic institution. We also train mutants in using their gifts."  
  
"How?" he said finally averting his gaze from the size of the room  
  
The professor laughed slightly, making Jack feel slightly awkward   
  
"You shall see tomorrow morning" he said before disappearing down the hall "But I suggest you get your rest"  
  
Jack picked his suitcase up before entering the room and closing the door behind him  
  
=== 

**Auckland, New Zealand**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A Chinese women shouts as several men start to close in on her "I'M WARNING YOU!"  
  
They all laughed until one guy was hit on the jaw by something. He falls back screaming in agony. As he looks up he sees something going into her arm  
  
"I warned you" she said before another muscle came out wrapping around another guys leg. As she pulled him toward her at great speed, she ducked and the man hit someone behind her. She watched as all, but the man she struck first, ran away  
  
"Do you want some more?" she asked   
  
He laughed as his skin turned blue and his hair grew long and red. "Not exactly"  
  
=== 

**Westchester, New York**

As the jet finally touched down Kim could feel her body tense up again. She'd seen mutants on TV and they were all big and/or scary.   
  
"Come on kid. We got a lot more to do tonight than sit here" the scary pilot guy said  
  
"Oh sorry" she said, but he ignored her continuing down the gangway  
  
"I apologize for Logan. He can be a bit insensitive. I am Henry McCoy, but I am known as Beast"  
  
_'I wonder why?'_ she thought making her laugh a little  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Er...nothing. Just remembered a joke I heard the other day" she said trying to cover up  
  
"Ok...Anyway let me show you into the mansion" he said leading her into the hanger.  
  
"Whoa" she said looking into the large empty space.  
  
Hank chuckled "You haven't seen anything yet" he said leading her into the mansion  
  
As he did they passed the danger room. They heard some loud explosions and heavy bangs from robots crashing on the ground  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" she asked as another explosion nearly knocked her over  
  
Hank quickly looked at a small screen next to the door  
  
"It's Logan. He sometimes takes things to far, but with his powers he can afford to" before she could ask Hank answered her "He has a heightened healing ability. If his bones could break they'd heal in days, if not hours"  
  
"Sounds useful" she said as they continued into the mansion "So do we all go through the exploding room thing?"  
  
"Yes, but they will not be so...intense as Logan's" Another explosion was heard  
  
"Is he insane?"  
  
"Nearly. Come. You should get to your room, you need to get used to the time difference."  
  
"I am feeling tired" she said as they continued into the mansion  
  
===  
  
**Stonestown, San Fransisco**  
  
"No man, no. Y-y-you can't do this to me. You're my best friend" an Afro-American guy said walking back from another  
  
"You betrayed us man!" he said pulling a gun out  
  
"You expect me to let you kill my brother?"  
  
"When your brother is a Crip I expect YOU to kill him" he said cocking the pistol  
  
The guy started to walk back  
  
"See you in hell J-Bone" he said firing   
  
The guy covered his face as quickly as he could, but a few seconds later he couldn't feel any pain. Slowly dropping his arms he saw the bullet suspended infront of him. He looked at it in astonishment. That's when a man in a cape floated down from the rooftops  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Morris" he said as he landed behind J-Bone  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"I am stopping the bullet, yes" he said in a commanding voice  
  
"How?" J-bone asked still totally astonished  
  
"I am the Master of Magnetism, Magneto" and with that the bullet shot straight through his attackers chest before turning around and going into the back of his head.  
  
Magneto laughed. Seeing his best friends body begin to be torn to pieces, by a single bullet J-bone fled. Seeing him Magneto flew after the boy.   
  
"Alloy! Come here my friend"  
  
"NO WAY!" he shouted as he created huge metal chains wrapping around Magneto  
  
Magneto shook his head as the chains flew off and wrapped around J-bone's legs. He trips and falls flat on his face. Turning onto his back he sees Magneto coming down reaching out his hand, but he quickly creates a huge bubble of metal around himself.  
  
With a simple wave of his hand the bubble rips apart revealing a totally metallic version of J-Bone. His 'armour' covered in large spikes.  
  
"Come boy. I don't wish to harm you." he said lifting the boy into the air "I'm here to offer you sanctuary"  
  
"I don't want it!" he said firing several spikes toward him.   
  
He easily stops them though  
  
"The police are coming. How will you explain your friend?" Magneto said throwing the spikes into the dead body. "How will a black, gang member mutant stand a chance of getting away? You have no choice"  
  
J-bone dropped his head as his Armour began to drip from him landing in a puddle under neath him. Still tasting blood from being tripped he quickly wiped his mouth before looking back up at Magneto.  
  
"Come boy" Magneto said extending his hand once more. "Join me"  
  
===  
  
**West Chester, New York  
**  
"...and this will be your room" Beast said as he opened the door for Kim  
  
"Wow....big" was all she could manage to say  
  
Beast laughed as he left her to settle in  
  
Walking into her room the size became even more apparent.  
  
_'I could get lost in here'_ she thought as she chose the bed closest to the window for her own.  
  
Starring out the window she saw a women with long red hair and a guy with short brown walking through the grounds hand in hand.  
  
'He's pretty cute' she thought before lying down on her bed and drifting off to sleep.  
  
She slept for a couple of hours before waking up. She decided it might be a good idea to see if she could find the bathroom, but on her way she bumped into someone. A tallish guy with brown hair and green eyes  
  
"Hey are you ok? I'm so sorry" he said extending his hand to pick her up.  
  
"I'm ok." she said getting to her feet by herself. Totally ignoring his hand. "You should watch were your going" she said dusting herself off  
  
"That's quite an attitude you have..."  
  
"Kim Raker"  
  
"Oh your Kim Raker. The professor told me about you. I'm Jack. Jack Draven"  
  
"Well Jack-Jack Draven do you know were the bathroom is?"  
  
"I've been looking for about 20 minutes. That's the bad thing about mansions"  
  
She giggled a little "So were you from?"  
  
"I'm from Venice"  
  
"The city off love?" she said mockingly "You don't sound it" she said before they started down the hall opening random doors, all empty bedrooms  
  
"No Venice in LA. Anyway isn't Paris the city of love"  
  
"No Paris is the city of annoying, ignorant French people"  
  
"So what is Reading?"  
  
"The city of rock. What else?"  
  
"Sounds more like a place you make red paint"  
  
"Er..yeah. So we looking for bathrooms Hollywood?"  
  
He laughed a little  
  
"I'm not Hollywood, trust me. My life ain't so bight and shiny"  
  
"Did your parents throw you on the street like mine or something?"  
  
"No, they died before I knew them. I've been with my Aunt Flo ever since, but she died recently so I'm all alone"  
  
"So now your the star pupil?" she said sarcastically  
  
"Well since we're the only 2 here so I guess so" she laughed a little until they finally got to the bathroom  
  
"Ladies first" he said with a smile  
  
"Thanks Hollywood." she said as she went for the door.   
  
Before she entered he quickly created an orange bubble throwing it at her. She stopped were she stood while he walked past her and into the bathroom. Once he finished he came back and pulled the orange bubble out of her. It disappeared and she started moving again. She closed the door behind her, not before winking at Jack.  
  
He laughed before he tried to remember which way his room was.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 2 is here and there should be some action in the next chapter. So look forward to that. This story is going to be all OC's with cameos from the X-men as teachers.  
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	3. Even more mutants

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

_

* * *

_  
A teenage Caucasian girl, with tied back brunette hair is sat next to a large fountain reading a book. She sighs happily as she puts her book back into her bag before getting down from the fountain and heading across the town square. She stopped for a second hearing something. She looked up the valley she was so accustomed to and saw something that made her drop her bag. A 20 foot tall wall of water was coming down at increasing speed. She stepped back looking on in horror as the wall of water was nearly upon her.  
  
"ERIKA!! GET IN THE HOUSE!!" a women shouted from a doorway.  
  
Looking over to her Erika shook her head and walked toward the valley.   
  
"ERIKA!!! ERIKA!!!!!!!" she shouted again, but she was ignored  
  
As she got closer she held out her palms and the water slowed down. As she got even closer the wall stopped and began to move back slowly. As she pushed harder she temporarily lost her strength making the water come back down on her. With a final push she knocked the water over the valley side away from the town. She breathed heavilly watching the small trickle run across her feet. She laughed a little before fainting.  
  
===  
  
**West Chester, New York  
**  
Jean sat in the professors office waiting for him to return from Cerebro. Fortunately she did not wait long  
  
"A new mutant professor?" she asked as he stopped infront of her  
  
"Yes. A young women from Wales."  
  
"So when will be going?" she asked getting up and picking up a jacket  
  
"Not yet Jean. She has used a lot of energy in the last 2 hours. She has had to go to hospital due to the strain"  
  
"Oh my god" she said raising her hand to her mouth  
  
"Don't worry yourself Jean. She will be fine. She is only dehydrated"  
  
"So why did you call me here Professor?" she said taking a seat once more  
  
He smiled before moving toward the window were he could see Jack and Kim sitting outside  
  
"I want your opinion." he finally said turning back to her  
  
"About what professor?"  
  
"I want to know if you think I'm doing the right thing"  
  
Jean looked at him rather confused "I don't understand professor"  
  
"I am getting older now." Jean tried to say something, but the professor held his hand up to stop her "And I'm not sure if it is right for me to take on new students"  
  
"Of course you can do it professor."  
  
"I'm not sure that I can. That is why I want to make you an offer"  
  
"What sort of offer?" she asked confused for the second time today  
  
"I want you to take over from me. I want you to be the principal here."  
  
"But...But this is your school. Your name is on the gate. I can't take over from you"  
  
"Jean. I am an old man and I need to retire. I will still be here for the X-men, but the school is now down to you, if you want it"  
  
"I am honored that you chose me as your successor. I will do my best Professor"  
  
"I know you will Jean. I know you will"  
  
===  
  
**Denver, Colorado**  
  
A young African-American is walking with a sense of determination on his face. Walking into a bank his arm morphed into a gun. Rushing to the front of a queue he held it up to the clerks face  
  
"GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY!!! GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY!!!" he shouted as the young blonde quickly did as he said.   
  
Grabbing all the money he could he quickly ran outside and down an alley. Ducking through a door he disappeared into the sewers. It didn't take him long until he got to were he was headed. Several people lined the sewer walls as he walked past them to one person  
  
"So you got the money?" the dark figure asked  
  
"As much as I could carry man. Does this mean I'm in the gang?" he asked hopefully  
  
The man laughed making him feel uncomfortable  
  
"You know there are 2 kinds of people in the world. Players and Losers. Guess who just played you loser?" the figure said before hitting him across the head with something blunt knocking him out cold.  
  
= = =   
  
Slowly cracking his eyes open he was momentarily blinded by the florescent lights in the police cell. Slowly sitting up a pain suddenly came to his head.  
  
"Oh your awake" a voice said.  
  
He turned to see a very large bearded man covered in tattoos with LOVE and HAT on his knuckles because he lost a finger.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked cautiously  
  
"Your at the police station. Don't worry I won't hurt you"   
  
"Police station?"  
  
"I heard you robbed a bank"  
  
"I...yeah I did"  
  
"That's mighty stupid, if you don't mind me saying"  
  
"So's losing a finger" he said under his breath  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just trying to get my bearings" he said quickly covering his tracks  
  
About 20 minutes later a police man came   
  
"Buckshaw! You got a visitor" he said through the bars.  
  
He quickly got up to see who it was. Praying it wasn't his mom. It wasn't. It was Charles Xavier  
  
"Hello Neil. Quite a predicament your in here" he said with a smile  
  
"Are you my attorney?" he asked coldly  
  
"No, but I am paying your bail"  
  
"What?" he asked quite surprised  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school for people like you. I am offering you a place with us"  
  
"Look Mr. X. I ain't going to some rehab center so leave me and Bubba alone" he said heading back to were he was sat  
  
_'I know your secret'_ Neil heard in the back of his head. Quickly turning back to Charles he looked at him  
  
Charles laughed a little  
  
_'I'm speaking to you telepathically. I am also a mutant'  
_  
_'I'm not a mutant'_  
  
_'How do you explain what you did in the bank today?'_  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Neil shouted falling to his knees  
  
"Neil. I am not offering you a place in a rehabilitation center. I want to help you use your powers" he said trying to calm Neil down  
  
"I don't need help. I like my life the way it is" he said getting up from the floor  
  
"You like being double crossed by people you believe are your friends, being left for dead in sewers being set up for an arrest?"  
  
"I already told you to stay out of my head" he said sitting down once more  
  
"Neil. I am offering you a new start. A clean sheet. A chance to be the man to deserve to be"  
  
Neil looked up to the professor once more before making his way to him again  
  
"You can really do that? Give me a fresh start?" he asked without the sarcasm he had before  
  
"I can. And I want to. Let me help you Neil"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Ok Mr. X. I'm sure school will be better than rotting in prison."  
  
===  
  
**Aberystwyth, Wales**  
  
Erika is lying unconscious in a hospital bed. She is getting lots of water pumped into her to try and re-hydrate her. Several people are sat around the bed including the women who had been shouting for her.  
  
Erika finally cracked an eye open to see her family  
  
"What's going on?" she asked gently. She felt as if she had just gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson  
  
"You saved the town. You did something and stopped a flood" said a man next to her  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said getting up, but as she did water from a glass next to her bed lifted up with her. Keeping the shape. She looked at it shocked and it fell back into the glass spilling some on the way "What am I?"  
  
"You are a mutant" a voice from the door said. They all turned to see Jean. "I'm sorry to interrupt My name is Jean Grey. This is another teacher Scott Summers. We represent a school for mutants, like Erika, were she can learn to master her powers."  
  
"Mutant?" they all said looking confused  
  
"Err...yes. A lot of politicians and newspapers are talking about us"  
  
"Sorry we've never heard of them" said the man next to Erika  
  
"Mr. Murphy, Mrs. Murphy, Erika. Can we have a word with you all?"  
  
===  
  
**Blackbird, somewhere over Tennessee**  
  
"So what is this place?" Neil asked the professor as the jet began to descend  
  
"This is were another mutant has been detected. Stay here with Beast. Wolverine and I shall return soon" he said before beginning to leave  
  
The professor stooped and began to concentrate as Wolverine began to smell the air.  
  
"East?" Logan asked. The professor answered with a nod and they began to head deep into a forest. Luckily for the professor the land was mainly flat  
  
It was not long until they found a small camp fire  
  
"He's in the trees" Logan said popping his claws  
  
_'Michael. Michael this is Professor Xavier. I spoke telepathically to you earlier today. This is my associate Logan. Please come down to us'  
_  
They heard a heavy thump and the rustling of leaves behind them. Turning around Logan and the professor saw a giant blue cat with 4 wings.  
  
"Whoa, nice kitty" Logan said taking a step back  
  
"If I am to believe the professor I am a mutant not a 'kitty'" he replied flapping his wings slightly while Logan retracted his claws  
  
"Yes Michael you are just like Logan and myself. Have you thought more on my offer?" the professor asked turning round to the giant  
  
"I have professor. If it is not to much trouble I would very much like to join your institute" he replied  
  
"Excellent. Our plane is this way..." the professor began, but he was interrupted by Michael  
  
"I don't need a plane Professor Xavier" He said flapping his wings again.  
  
"Indeed." The professor said as he and Logan began heading toward the Blackbird  
  
"Nice Loin cloth" Logan said passing Michael who growled before taking flight and heading in the direction the professor was  
  
===  
  
**Aberystwyth, Wales**  
  
"So what your saying" Started Erika "Is that my power over water is all due to some gene I have"  
  
"Yes. The same Jean allows me to read minds and Scott here to create an optic blast" Jean replied as Erika's parents looked on confused  
  
"And there are more people like us. And you want me to come to a school just for us"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And it's in America?"  
  
"Yes" Scott said with a slight laugh  
  
"Wow. America." she said under her breath "I'll come! I've always wanted to go to America!" she said nearly jumping out of her bed  
  
"Are you ok with this?" Jean asked turning to her parents.  
  
Her father stood up and looked out onto a crowd gathering outside the hospital. They were all crying for Erika to come out and be judged. Signs stating she was a monster were clear to see. He sighed before turning back to everyone  
  
"It is not safe here. Not for Erika. She needs to go with you. There is no problem with that is there?" he finally said  
  
"Yes. And there will be no cost for you. Our school is funded by an anonymous benefactor."  
  
"Erika really wants to go" Her father said turning to her mother. She sighed and nodded with a tear in her eye "She can go with you. Once she has recovered fully. Until then you are more than welcome to stay with us Miss Grey and Mr Summers"  
  
"Thank you for your offer, but we have much to do. We will come back in 3 days to bring her to her new life"  
  
"I can't wait" Erika said still in bed  
  
===  
  
**Westchester, New York  
**  
As the Blackbird landed so did Michael who was quick to the door of the jet. As The Professor, Logan, Hank and Neil disembarked he smiled at them all  
  
"This is a big house professor" Michael said as the others walked past him  
  
"You've seen nothing yet, bub" Logan said as he walked past  
  
===  
  
**Pretoria, South Africa  
**  
A young man and women who look very similar are sat trying to do their homework in their respective bedrooms. The boy gets up and looks out the window at the people walking around the street infront of their flat. He sighed as he watched kids he knew from school playing soccer. He looked at the translucent orange/brown crust that now coated his skin. Yeah it was useful in fights, mainly because it was harder than diamonds. He closed his eyes and tried to make it disappear for the 3rd time today, it still didn't work  
  
"Oh no I did it again" he heard a female voice say from behind him.  
  
He turned and watched as his twin sister slowly begin to appear before him.   
  
"You still having problems with that?" he asked helping her to her feet  
  
"Yeah, I can't keep myself visible when I'm concentrating on algebra" she said rubbing her temple  
  
_'Wow this place needs a good clean'_ she thought to herself  
  
"I know it does, but I can't be bothered" the guy answered  
  
_'Oh my god! Did I say that out loud?'_ she thought again  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I really should clean my room" he said laughing as he began picking up shirts and trousers strewn across the room  
  
"Ok that time I defiantly didn't say it out loud!"  
  
"Well how else did I hear you?" he asked dumbfounded  
  
"Ok let's try something" she said looking at him staring intensely at his eyes  
  
"Your freaking me out Pauli" he said as she stared even more intensely  
  
"Come on Paul! I'm trying to see if you can read my mind"  
  
He looked at her for a second before laughing  
  
"That's stupid. It's impossible to do that" he said as he continued to laugh  
  
"You said it was impossible to turn invisible and go through walls to" she said matter-of-factly  
  
He stopped laughing .   
  
"Ok then. Try thinking something again" he said trying to play along with his sister  
  
She closed her eyes and began to repeat words in her head  
  
_'Paul? Paul? Can you hear me?'_ she thought  
  
_'I think I can, unless I'm thinking about your voice'_ his voice in her mind sounding quite shocked  
  
_'Well I'm thinking all this now. Wow.'_ she thought before blurting out "Hey! Now I have absolutely no privacy!"  
  
"Well I would have been none the wiser if you hadn't brought it up" he said as she scowled at him before turning invisible  
  
Using his new found powers he felt her presence disappear through the wall.  
  
He sighed looking out the window again.   
  
_'Now I'm defiantly not normal'_ he thought as he watched one of the guys outside score a goal.  
  
===  
  
**Westchester, New York**  
  
"This is the danger room" Logan said proudly showing it to Michael  
  
Michael smiled as he flapped his wings and began running before taking off and circling the room at increasing speed before landing heavilly infront of Logan  
  
"I like it here" Michael said before taking off once more  
  
**Upstairs**  
  
"Neil this is Jack and Kimberley. They are our oldest students here" the professor said introducing them  
  
"Which says a lot since we've only been here for 2 days" Jack said shaking Neils hand  
  
"I'll leave you to get acquainted" the professor said leaving  
  
"So what's your story?" Kim asked as soon as the professor was gone  
  
"What do you mean?" he said defensively  
  
"Don't worry about Kim, she's English-" Jack started  
  
"HEY!" Kim shouted smacking him across the head  
  
"Oww! What was that for? You are English!" he shouted at her while rubbing his head  
  
"Are you 2 having a domestic or something?" Neil asked before getting a dirty look from Kim  
  
"We're not dating" Jack said to Neil "We've only known each other for 2 days"  
  
"Yeah" Kim said "So anyway. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I guess because I'm a mutant. Isn't that why your here?"  
  
"Yeah we get that, but what is it that makes you a mutant."  
  
"These" he said turning his hands to metal that began changing into different shapes. "What about you?"  
  
"Well I make these bone things." she said as several sharp barbs filled with antithetic or poison began to protrude from the back of her hand  
  
"And I make these" Jack said as he made an orange bubble appear in his palm  
  
"That's useful" Neil said mockingly   
  
"Kim if you would" Jack said as Kim aimed all the bones at Neil and each one fired at him.  
  
Neils arms turned into shields and he covered himself.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!!" h shouted from behind his shields  
  
"It's ok Neil. Look" Jack said as Neil peered over his shields. He looked in shock as all the 'barbs' were stuck in mid air  
  
Jack twisted each one so they faced up to the ceiling and drew out the bubbles. As he did the barbs all flew up and got stuck in the ceiling.  
  
"I call them time bubbles. I can stop pretty much anything in time and bring it back when ever I feel like." He said with a smile "You should of seen your face" he said with a laugh  
  
Kim began to laugh to and eventually so did Neil  
  
"So what is there here for fun?" Neil asked  
  
"Well irritating Mr. Summers is fun, but he's gone somewhere with Miss. Grey" said Kim  
  
"Probably looking for new students" Jack said which just got a shrug from her  
  
===  
  
**Pretoria, South Africa**  
  
As Pauli and Paul are sat in the kitchen, eating something they made from whatever wasn't rotten, there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other before Paul concentrated on those behind it  
  
"There are 2 people. A man and a women, but I can't sense anything from her, the guy isn't intending any harm. Mutants from...America" he said before opening his eyes to see his sister heading to the door  
  
Opening it she saw Jean and Scott smiling toward her  
  
"Hi I'm Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers. I assume you already know why we are here"  
  
"Yes we do." Paul said appearing behind his sister   
  
"We would both be delighted to join you in America" she finished off for him  
  
"Excellent. Would you follow us?" Jean said as the twins followed her and Scott upstairs to the rooftop  
  
"This is what I like about telepaths." Scott said as they reached the roof "You don't have to explain anything" Pressing a button on a key chain a door and ramp appeared from nowhere  
  
Looking at the bemused twins, Scott let out a laugh. "It's the Blackbird Mark II. It's the fastest jet on the planet. Complete with cloaking technology. Get on. It'll be the ride of your life"  
  
The twins smiled before running through the door and sat down still bemused by the whole thing. Scott and Jean closely followed them and as the door closed the jet took off and headed toward New York  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I know I promised action, but I thought I better get a few more characters in first. Paul and Pauli haven't been added to my character list, but they will be soon. Sorry about the length to  
  
The next chapter WILL have more action, I promise on my Art Portfolio (Which is almost as holy as the bible!) I will also add comic book characters that may not feature in Evo, if they do a 5th series that is.   
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	4. Beginning of school

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**

****

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Erika had finally recovered and joined the other recruits at the Institute. They'd all settled in easily enough and made friends quickly.   
  
Today was the first official school day for the kids, but because of recent mutant hysteria they had to use the mansion as their school aswell.  
  
"So class" Kurt Wagner said standing in front of the 7 new mutants staring at the board behind him. "Who can tell me vhat zhis phrase means?"  
  
They all look up at the board Heißen Sie willkommen zu Deutsch 101  
  
Pauli puts her hand up slowly "Err...Welocme to German 101?"   
  
"Ja gut gemacht" he said while Pauli smiled to herself "Ok class. Today ve vill learn of German cities, who can tell me ze capital of Germany?"  
  
"That's easy Berlin" Kim said sitting back in her chair  
  
"Ja, correct. Ok now there is a map of Germany behind you could you point it out?"   
  
"Your kidding right?" she said looking at the blank expression on his face  
  
"No. Quite serious."  
  
Shaking her head she got up and looked at the map for a few seconds before pointing at Berlin   
  
"It's there. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Ja" he said as she took her seat he turned to his desk as he picked up a folder, but as he did all the papers fell from it. Much to the amusement of the class. He sighed before picking up his papers and putting them back   
  
"Ok zis is ze first class I have ever taught and I am a bit nervous."  
  
"Don't worry teach your doing fine, just stop talking to us like we're 5" Neil said from the back of the room  
  
"Very vell. Ok here are some textbooks to read. I vould like you to study pages von to seven. Zen in...20 minutes I vant you all to say who you are, vere you come from and vhat your power is. All in perfect German." Everyone groaned as they collected a book from Kurt  
  
A few minutes in Michael put his hand up  
  
"Yes...Michael?" Kurt asked as he looked at his new student   
  
"I'm done, sir"  
  
"Ja?" Kurt said quite surprised  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok lets here it" Kurt said indicating for Michael to come to the front  
  
Sighing Michael got up from his desk and walked to the front  
  
"Gutten Morgan. Ich heisse Michael Moore. Ich wohne in Tennessee. Und meine Kraft ist Übermäßigkraft und Flug."  
  
"Vow very impressive Michael. Have you studied German before?"  
  
"Well kind of. My mom spoke it fluently and I learned some from her." he said before heading back to his seat.  
  
"Ok has anyvone else got zheres done?"  
  
As the whole class shook there head and went back to reading Kurt picked a sheet of paper and handed it to Michael aswell as a dictionary.   
  
"Vork through this sheet until ze others are ready" he said before porting back to his desk and starting to look through timetable plan. He laughed out loud when he saw what lesson they all had next.  
  
"What's so funny Mr. Wagner?" Jack asked quite confused  
  
"You vill all find out in 40 minutes"  
  
===  
  
**Next Class**  
  
As the bell rang once more the whole class had congregated around a large steel door  
  
"So what is this?" Paul asked looking at the other bemused students  
  
"Only one way to find out" Jack said pressing a button to the side of the door. As it opened they all saw a man standing in the middle with his arms crossed tapping his foot  
  
"Your all 3 minutes late" he growled toward them  
  
"Yo, sorry teach these uniforms are hard to get into you know" Neil said walking up to him. As he put his hand on his shoulder the guy quickly grabbed Neil and flipped him on his back. 3 blades protruded from his knuckles stopping millimeters away from his eyes.  
  
"Don't--touch--the--teacher" he growled as the blades returned to his hand. As Neil got to his feet he ran back to the others.  
  
"Ok kids. My name is Logan or Wolverine. I don't go in for this Mr crap. Today is your first lesson in power control. Since I don't know what you can do can I have a demonstration." He looked at all the quiet students who were either staring at their feet or the vast space around them. "Anyone....Fine you, blondie"  
  
"Me?" Kim asked pointing at herself.   
  
Logan nodded as she walked forward. She concentrated for a second while 2 spikes came out the back of her hands.  
  
"When I get angry they turn red, I dunno if that means anything" she said as Logan looked at the spikes.  
  
"Do they just do that or can you throw them?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" she said as they both flew toward Logan.  
  
He dodged one, but the other went into his shoulder  
  
"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY MR. LOGAN!!!!"  
  
"It's just Logan, kid." he said as he pulled the spike out, but then he fell to his knees and breathed in sharply. He got to his feet again and rubbed his temple. "There must be some sort of sedative in your blood. I nearly went out cold." he said as the hole in his shoulder finally healed over  
  
"I'm sorry Mr....I'm sorry Logan"  
  
"Don't worry kid. I've been through worse. Now who's next? What about one of the twins?"  
  
Paul stepped forward and showed off his skin  
  
"This is it. Unbreakable crust thing across my skin. Try anything you won't break it." as he finished Neil hit him across the back with 2 sledge hammers his hands had morphed into. Neil stumbled forward before turning toward Neil  
  
"Hey your right." Neil said before laughing  
  
Paul growled before running toward Neil. Turning his arms into shields again Neil braced himself. Paul practically punched straight through the shields leaving huge dents with each blow.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Logan shouted   
  
As the 2 stopped Neil turned his arms back to normal and began rubbing his arms.  
  
"Damn that hurt" Neil said under his breath  
  
"Ok then. What about you?" he asked Pauli  
  
"Well when I turn invisible I can move through things" she said disappearing and reappearing behind Logan  
  
"Impressive. Your the first ghost we've had here"  
  
Pauli smiled "I like that! That's what you can call me"  
  
"What are you talking about Pauli?" Michael asked   
  
"Well all the teachers have, like, code names . You know Logan is Wolverine, Mr. Wagner is Nightcrawler. Well I'm gonna be called Ghost."  
  
"Ok, so what about the rest of you do you want codenames to?" Logan asked as the class nodded  
  
"Call me...Barb" Kim said as she produced some spikes  
  
"Then I'll be Carapace" Paul said punching his hand  
  
"Carapace?" Neil asked  
  
"It's what they call a turtles shell. You know since I have this shell all over my body."  
  
"That's lame man"  
  
"So what are you metal boy?"  
  
"I'll be...Ironclad." he said as his arms changed shape  
  
"I guess I could be Cascade" Erika said   
  
"What about you Michael?" Logan asked as Michael flapped his wings.  
  
"I don't need a name."  
  
"Come on we all have one" Kim said  
  
"Jack doesn't" Michael stated   
  
"Well ok. I'll be...Chronoslide" he said creating a few time bubbles  
  
"That just leaves you Michael." Logan said resting his hand on the giants shoulder.  
  
"Fine. Call me Seraphim. That's what my mom used to call me"  
  
"Well now that that is all sorted let's get on with your training" Logan said popping his claws "Ironclad. Your first"  
  
"Aww damn" he said under his breath as he turned his arms into claws like Wolverines "Lets do this"  
  
A small smile darted across Wolverines lips before he started running toward Neil  
  
"Oh shit" he said under his breath  
  
===  
  
**Next Class**  
  
"Ahh welcome to English Literature" the professor said as the class limped into the room taking their seats "I see you have just had a training session with Logan"  
  
"What...Ow...gave you that impression?" Kim said rubbing her hip  
  
"Then you will all be glad to hear that this lesson is not only more subdued, it is also the last of the day. Now who has read any Shakespeare?"  
  
===  
  
**Outside, After class  
**  
Kim and Jack are outside. She is firing barbs in the air and he is trying to hit them with his time bubbles  
  
"So what do you think of the others?" Jack asked as he hits another barb  
  
"They're ok. Neil is a bit of a pain in the arse and I'm glad Pauli and Erika are here, I don't think I'd cope if it was just guys. What about you?" she said firing 2 more barbs  
  
"Well Neil is a pain in the ass. Paul seems cool, but Michael is all mysterious. You know, I mean the fact he looks like a huge blue cat with wings is one thing, but he never hangs with us. He either stays in his room or spends time with Logan in that Danger room."  
  
"He probably thinks you guys are too immature. Hey you missed one" she said as a red beam blew it to smithereens  
  
"Hey you kids should be more careful!" Cyclops shouts over to them  
  
"Sorry Mr.Summers" Kim shouted back as her and Jack headed back toward the mansion  
  
"What do you mean immature?" Jack asked  
  
"Well you guys are always playing on the playstation 2"  
  
"You play on it more than anyone!"  
  
"I know. I'm immature. Come on let's get Erika and have some real fun"  
  
===  
  
**A few minutes later**  
  
"Are you sure Michael isn't going to kill us for this?" Erika said as they headed upstairs with a buckets worth of water following behind them.  
  
"Trust me" Kim said " This will totally lighten him up"  
  
They stopped outside a door and Erika moved the water above it. Jack created a large time bubble and threw it at the water. Erika let the water go and it stayed in place. As Erika and Jack ran and hid behind a door Kim knocked and quickly followed.   
  
The door opened slightly and Michael peered out. As he did Jack pulled the time bubble back and the water fell onto his head. As it did Kim came rushing out pointing and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Lets see how you laugh when I rip that finger off" Michael said as he shook his head dry.  
  
Kim smiled sweatily before running back to were she was hiding. Quickly grabbing Jack and Erika she ran down the stairs and as far away from Michael as she could, but they all laughed  
  
Michael laughed a little before heading back into his room

========================================================================================

So here is the start of school, don't worry I wont describe every day like this. I'm skipping straight to the end of the semester and into a free time with some adventure. The 2 characters that Magneto and Mystique recruited will appear in the next chapter.

Anyway hope your enjoying, please R/R


	5. End of first semester

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

* * *

"Ok Pauli" a slender brunette said "let's see you get get through this wall. See you on the other side" she said as she phased through  
  
"Ok...ok I can do this" she said to herself as she concentrated on the wall.   
  
She quickly turned invisible and pushed herself through the wall. Re-appearing infront of the brunette she screamed excitedly  
  
"I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!! Thank you so much Kitty" she said hugging her.  
  
"Hey it's ok Pauli. I've got to get to class now, but I've got some free time on...Monday if you want to do this again" she said looking through a diary.  
  
"Yeah sure. That'll be great" she said as Kitty picked up a bag, jumped in a car and drove away.  
  
'Pauli? Have you finished with Kitty?' a voice said in her head  
  
'Yeah I have Paul. Why?'   
  
'Logan wants us all for a danger room session. I think the professor is gonna evaluate us or something'  
  
'I'll be there in 10 minutes, I need to change into my uniform.'  
  
'Right see you soon'  
  
As she was 'talking' to her brother she had managed to get to the room she shared with Kim and Erika. They were both already there and had just got changed  
  
"Hey how'd things go with Kitty?" Kim asked as she tied her dreads back  
  
"It went good, I managed to get through a 2 foot wall this time" she said picking out her uniform  
  
"Wow well done." Erika said as she pulled on her gloves. "I guess you heard about Logans test thing"  
  
"Yeah, but you guys go on ahead I'll catch up"  
  
"We can wait if you want. Easier if all 3 of us are late" Kim said as she sat down on her bed  
  
"No don't worry about it. I'll be 5 minutes at most."  
  
"Suit yourself" Erika said as she and Kim left Pauli to change  
  
===  
  
**Danger room**  
  
"Right!" Logan shouted at the students who were all lined up as he paraded up and down the line. "Today we're gonna show the professor just how good you have got with your powers. This is gonna be a group demonstration. We will do a practice mission. You are all on the same team. Your objective is to get to the top of this mountain. The mission ends when each one gets there, but it's not that simple. You will have to defeat several of the robo-brotherhood and a specially selected person at the top of the mountain. You can all guess who that is" Logan said popping his claws. "The mission begins as soon as the simulation starts. You have 5 minutes to come up with a plan" he said as he left the danger room  
  
"Ok were screwed" Neil said as he turned to the others.  
  
"Come on Neil We'll be fine, we can do this" Jack said as they all began to huddle together  
  
"This is several robo-brotherhoods AND Logan. We won't be fine" Paul said agreeing with Neil  
  
"No Jack's right. We just have to remember all the robots have a weakness. Logan may be difficult, but we can do this. I'll just throw everything I have at him and we should stall him long enough for us to get passed him" Kim said creating a few spikes from her hand.  
  
"Right. First we should decide on a leader." Erika said  
  
"Why?" Neil asked  
  
"Well if we have a leader then we won't get confused and mess up"  
  
"Ok so who's gonna be the leader?" Paul asked  
  
"Vote?" Kim asked as they all began to think "I vote for Jack"  
  
"Me too" everyone, but Jack, said in unison  
  
"What?! Why me?!"  
  
"You've been at the school longer than the rest of us and your top of all the classes so it makes sense" Kim replied  
  
"You arrived 20 minutes after me!!!" he sighed "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"So what's the plan...sir?" Neil said making the others laugh  
  
"Right, Michael when it starts I want you to take flight and see exactly who we're gonna be facing. Pauli. Your the only one that can get passed Logan without him sensing you so your gonna play a BIG role when we get to the top. The rest of you just get ready to deal some serious damage. Oh and it's codemanes this time, they'll want that"  
  
"RIGHT!" they all shouted in unison as the simulation began  
  
"Seraphim" Jack said as he took off and flew up to the top. "Erika can we get a wall of water, just incase robo-pyro is around here"  
  
"Way ahead of you." she said as a near by river lifted up and surrounded them.  
  
It wasn't long until Michael got back and landed behind the wall  
  
"There are 4 robots. Robo-toad, Robo-quicksilver, Robo-Pyro and Robo-Blob. And Logan is at the top. The bastard threw a rock at me."  
  
"Ok who's nearest?"  
  
"Robo-toad."   
  
"Ok. Barb and Ironclad he's yours." Neil and Kim high fived "Who's next?"  
  
"Then it's Robo-Blob"  
  
"Seraphim he's all yours. Then?"  
  
"Robo-Pyro, but Robo-Quicksilver might get there first"  
  
"Ok, Cascade and Ghost you go after Robo-Pyro, Carapace. You and me will take Robo-Quicksilver. I'll freeze him you pound him. Is everyone clear on that?"   
  
"Yes" they said in unison.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at the top." Jack said as Erika dropped the water wall and everyone headed off  
  
===  
  
**Barb and Ironclad**  
  
The 2 were making their way some thick foliage in the direction were Robo-Toad was supposed to be  
  
"So...you and Jack" Neil started  
  
"What about me and Jack?"   
  
"Well are you...you know"  
  
"I'm sure I do, but Jack and I are nothing more than friends. It is possible for a man and a women to be just friends" she said irritated  
  
"So why did you choose him to be leader?"  
  
"Because if I didn't choose him, someone would choose me"  
  
"All I'm saying is..." before he could finish Robo-Toad jumped on him knocking him down  
  
===  
  
**Seraphim**  
  
Taking flight once more Michael flew to were he last saw Robo-Blob. And sure enough he was still there. Picking up speed he flew straight into him pounding him into the ground  
  
===  
  
**Cascade and Ghost**   
  
"Ok he's been here" Erika said as she looked at the scorched foliage around them. That was when a man and horse made of flame appeared behind them. Followed by the near psychotic laughter of Pyro  
  
===  
  
**Chronoslide and Carapace  
**  
As they walk in silence. Waiting for the slightest sound or small breeze expecting it to be Robo-Quicksilver. Suddenly out of no where Jack was knocked over by him, but as quick as he turned to throw a time bubble he was gone again  
  
"Well at least we know he's here" Paul said extending his hand out to him, but just as he began to pull him up Robo-Quicksilver knocked Paul down aswell  
  
"Can you read robot minds?" Jack asked as the 2 got to their feet.  
  
===  
  
**Barb and Ironclad**  
  
As Robo-toad turned toward Kim, she had already produced a large barb and threw it toward him. As he dodged it the barb caught his uniform and pinned him to a near tree. She quickly threw more off and got him completely stuck  
  
"Not so clever now are you?" she said laughing at him  
  
As she went to help Neil up Robo-Toad fired out his tongue hitting her head. Nearly knocking her out  
  
She looked at the robot which was seemingly laughing at her. Getting to her feet. She produced a 3 foot long red spike and fired it through Robo-Toads head. It went straight through and stuck halfway out the otherside of the tree.  
  
"Owww....what happened?" Neil said as he got to his feet.  
  
"Robo-Toad knocked you spark out." she said with a slight laugh  
  
As his vision centered he noticed her forehead  
  
"Hey your bleeding"  
  
Quickly touching her forehead she looked at the blood that began to run down her forehead  
  
"Aww man" she said as she wiped as much away as she could on her sleeve "Come-on we better get to the top  
  
===  
  
**Seraphim**  
  
As Michael got up he realized he had missed Robo-Blob. Turning round Robo-Blob came from behind wrapping his arms around Michaels arms and top wings, causing immense pain.  
  
Flicking his wings up to Robo-Blobs nose causing him to sneeze and let go. Michael turned and picked him up slamming him into a cliff side. Sighing he turned and was about to fly again when Robo-Blob grabbed his tail and swung him into the cliff side.  
  
As he tried to get his bearings back Robo-Blob knocked him on to his front. Stamping on his back and grabbing his tail Robo-Blob started to pull at him causing intense pain. Before Robo-Blob ripped his tail from his body a spike suddenly appeared in his chest and he staggered back. Looking up Michael saw Kim and Neil running toward him. Kim fired another spike as Neil turned his hands into sledge hammers. As the second spike hits the robot Neil jumps and hammered both spikes straight through him. Robo-Blob staggers before falling back  
  
"Are you ok?" Kim asked as Michael got to his feet  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me" he said "Come on, we better get to the summit"  
  
===  
  
**Cascade and Ghost**  
  
A knight made of fire and one made of water were fighting intensely. As each blow was made masses of steam surrounded them.  
  
"Come on Ghost. Get Robo-Pyro. I can only keep his attention for a while!" Erika yelled as she stood behind the water knight  
  
Nodding Pauli turned invisible and soon reappeared behind the robot slamming a nearby rock into its head. It fell into a heap and the fire knight disappeared  
  
"Nice shot." Erika said as Michael, Neil and Kim came over the hill to were they were.  
  
"So you guys finished here?" Kim said as they looked at the sparks bursting from the back of Robo-Pyros head.  
  
"Yeah. Where are Chronoslide and Carapace?"  
  
===  
  
**Chronoslide and Carapace**  
  
Paul stood for a second as the wind around them grew. Suddenly his eyes opened. "THERE!" he shouted as Jack created a time bubble and threw it at were he was pointing. Suddenly Robo-Quicksilver was standing perfectly still  
  
"Not so fast now" Jack said with a laugh "Carapace if you would."  
  
"My pleasure" Paul said as he began to pummel the time frozen robot  
  
It was not long until they saw the others running toward them  
  
"Have you all defeated the Robo-brotherhood?" Jack asked as they all gathered  
  
"Yes sir, Mr Chronoslide sir."  
  
"Very funny Kim" Jack said "Right..."  
  
"Barb" Kim said  
  
"What?"   
  
"On missions you gotta call me Barb"  
  
"OK. Right does anyone have an idea on how to get passed Logan?"  
  
"I was thinking Ghost could slip past him and do the rock to the head thing she did to Robo-Pyro" Erika stated  
  
"Ok. Ghost can you turn anyone else invisible?"  
  
"I haven't done it before, but I can try."   
  
"Right. If you can get this to work Ghost. You and I'll slip past Logan I'll freeze him and you guys just walk pass"  
  
"Sounds good" Kim said as Erika put her hand on Jack shoulder and concentrated as the 2 turned invisible  
  
Erika and Jack slipped right by Logan. In there current state he couldn't even pick up their scent  
  
"Were are those damn kids?" he mumbled "I didn't make it to hard for them did I?"  
  
Jack soon reappeared behind him and created a time bubble. As he was about to throw it Logans popped his claws, turned and lunged at Jack.   
  
Luckily he managed to get the time ball into Logans chest freezing him solid. As Jack finally plucked up enough courage to open his eyes. He saw Logans claws less than an inch away from him  
  
"Shit" he said under his breath.   
  
The others quickly appeared and were quick into the hut. Jack brought Logan back and the simulation ended  
  
"Excellent. Excellent" Professor X said as the door opened and he and a young girl with blue dyed hair walked into the room "You have all done brilliantly. Especially you Jack. You are a natural leader"  
  
"Thank you very much Professor" he said as he and the others looked at the girl standing by him  
  
"Oh I am sorry. This is Krystal Clay. She will be joining your class next semester."  
  
"Hi" Krystal said with a smile  
  
Hey's and Hi's came from the team as Krystal noticed Kim's head  
  
"Hey you've cut yourself"  
  
"Oh this it's nothing. I've had worse" she said as Krystal touched Kim's forehead and the cut began to heal over  
  
"Krystal has the ability to heal, much like Logans, but hers gift works on others aswell as herself" the professor said as the cut totally disappeared  
  
"Wow. Thanks" Kim said rubbing were the cut used to be  
  
"Well the mini-bus is ready to take you all to the airport. I shall see you all next semester." the professor said as he and Krystal leave together.  
  
Everyone, but Kim and Jack start to leave  
  
"Hey didn't you here the professor? It's time to go" Neil said   
  
"Yeah, but we don't have anyone to go home to" Kim said as Jack looked at his feet  
  
"Oh...err sorry guys"  
  
"Hey don't worry man. We'll see you soon" Jack said as Neil left the danger room "So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"What can we do?" she said as the 2 began to make their way out of the danger room  
  
-robots given the same abilities as the brotherhood members, not any of my OC's, but I bet you've already guessed that  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Sorry for not adding those I OC's I said I would, but I've had a few more ideas and I'm gonna work with them for now.  
  
This story is brought to you by Brown Ale, Peter Kays Phoenix Nights, Some classic 70's Rock and a little MTV 2 (I'm gonna start doing this with my stories, just so you know were my ideas come from)  
  
Hope your enjoying Please R/R 


	6. School Holiday

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**

* * *

_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

* * *

"Hey mom" Neil said as he closed the front door behind him. He hadn't been home in a long time, but nothing had changed.  
  
"Neil?" A womens voice said from behind a door.  
  
As he entered the den he saw his mom watching TV with a look of shock on her face  
  
"What's wrong momma?" he asked as his mom started touching him to make sure he was real  
  
"I...your alive!" she said as she bear hugged him squeezing the life out of him.   
  
She soon dropped him and slapped him across the back of the head.  
  
"Were you been. You've had your Momma all scared! You get in trouble again?"  
  
"No momma. I went to a boarding school in New York"  
  
She slapped him across the back of the head again  
  
"Don't lie to your Momma! You been in prison haven't you?"  
  
"No momma. I really have been in New York" he said rubbing his head  
  
"Why you go to New York? Whats wrong with momma?"  
  
"It's not because of you momma. I've...changed"  
  
"So now you to good for momma"  
  
"No not at all. I'm...I'm a mutant" he said turning his arms to metal  
  
She looked at him wide eyed before making a cross with a hand over her chest  
  
"Look momma. I'm not a bad guy. I'm learning to control it and use my powers for good. Wow Jack was right that does sound corny"  
  
"Who is Jack? Are you a gay now too?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! No! He's a friend from New York. Look momma. The only thing thats changed since you last saw me are my powers"  
  
She looked at him for a second before sighing  
  
"Come. Come give momma a hug" Neil smiled and hugged his mom  
  
"So does this mean you have a girlfriend?"  
  
===  
  
**Pretoria, South Africa  
**  
As Paul and Pauli are walking down their old street they noticed a group of their old friends hanging out by an old playground  
  
"Hey guys" Pauli said walking up to them  
  
"Oh. My. God. PAULI!!" a girl shouted running up to her and hugging her "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh nowhere really. Just New York" she said with an evil grin  
  
"Shut up!! America?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and Paul have been going to school there" she said pointing back to were her brother was hiding in some near by shadows  
  
"Is that Paul? Hey come out here you coward" the girl said with a laugh. She soon stopped when Paul came out of the shadows. As the sun shone on his orange/brown 'crust' the ground around him turned orange. "Oh. My. God. What happened to him?"  
  
"What this?" Paul said indicating his hands "This is my power. And you're right I am a mutant"  
  
"And so am I" Pauli said as she turned invisible for a second  
  
The girl stood in shock before taking a few steps back  
  
"EWWW! AND I TOUCHED YOU!!" she shouted before running back to the others  
  
Pauli looked in shock as her friends moved away, but not before spiting in their direction  
  
"I...I..." Pauli started to say before Paul rested his hand on her shoulder  
  
"I know. I know. Come here" he said as she hugged her brother and cried into his shoulder  
  
===  
  
**Westchester, New York  
**  
"So your telling me you have absolutely no friends in LA?" Kim said sitting on a kitchen counter as Jack started to pull stuff out of the fridge  
  
"Yep" he said closing the door with his foot, as his hands were full of food and soda  
  
"Surely you knew someone"  
  
"Nope" he said dropping everything on the table "Anyway. Your staying here haven't you got any friends in Reading-shire or where ever you came from?"  
  
"Reading. And yeah, but they wouldn't understand me anymore. Alot of my friends are bigots"  
  
Jack just shrugged his shoulders and took a can of soda before beginning to make a sandwich with what he brought from the fridge  
  
"I really wanted to see LA" Kim said looking over her shoulder into the garden  
  
"Look Kim. I'll make a deal with you. I'll take you to LA if you take me to Reading"  
  
Kim thought for a second before jumping down from the counter and taking his sandwich   
  
"Yeah ok." she said before taking a bite of the sandwich  
  
Jack gave her an evil stare before picking up some more food and making another  
  
===  
  
**Aberystwyth, Wales**  
  
Erika sat in her room with her younger sister, Danni (6), moving water from one glass to another  
  
"Do you think I'm a mutant to?"   
  
"I dunno Danni. Can you do anything like this?" she said as she turned the water jumping around the room into a flower and held it infront of her  
  
"No, but I can do a handstand" Danni said jumping from the bed and doing a handstand  
  
Erika smiled as the water also turned into a smile  
  
"Why do you have to stay inside? I want you to come play with me"  
  
"I'd love to, but the people of this town don't like me anymore"  
  
"But you helped everyone. They should like you" she said climbing back onto the bed  
  
"Yeah, but people get scared of things they don't understand"  
  
"Well I still like you"  
  
Erika smiled as she extended her arms and hugged her sister  
  
"I've missed you"  
  
===  
  
**Westchester, New York**  
  
"So what you're saying is we can't take the Blackbird" Kim said standing infront of Logan who nodded. Kim smiled to herself "Ok sure thing Logan. Come on Jack" she said as the 2 headed away from Logan  
  
"That also includes the X-copter" he shouted after them  
  
Kim stopped in her tracks and 'D'ohed'   
  
"Your not a very nice man!" she shouted at Logan before running away  
  
"So what is your plan now?" Jack said once they stopped running  
  
"Well if we can't take the Blackbird or the X-copter then I guess were screwed" she said happily before walking away  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"You have a plan don't you?"  
  
She turned and tapped the side of her nose "You'll see"  
  
===  
  
**Denver, Colorado**  
  
As Neil is leaving a 7-Eleven with a bag of groceries he bumps into someone he had forgot all about.  
  
"Well if it isn't the loser" he said as Neil got back to his feet  
  
"What do you want Point 6" he said picking up his bag  
  
"Heard you got bailed after what we did to you. Were did you run to boy?"  
  
"I didn't run. I went to school" he said walking past him  
  
"I'm talking to you" he said pulling out a gun, but Neil kept walking.  
  
Point 6 growled before firing a bullet toward the back of Neils head. As the bullet drew close Neils right arm turned to metal and turned into a shield that covered his head. As his arm returned to normal he turned and looked at the now stunned Point 6.  
  
"Like I said. I went to school" he said before continuing up the road.  
  
Point 6 just stared at Neil until he disappeared around a corner  
  
As Neil got to his front door his legs suddenly became encased in metal. Before he could see what happened his whole body was now covered. 2 figures came out of the shadows and as the taller lifted his hand Neil began to float off the ground.  
  
===  
  
**Aberystwyth, Wales**  
  
Erika got up from her bed and looked out the window. They were all still there. Each one protesting against her. Calling her a monster. She sighed as she sat back down once more. She looked out of her door to were the bathroom was. A sly smile danced across her lips as she saw the open window. She quickly got to her feet and turned every foset she could on. When she was satisfied with the amount of water she moved it all outside, climbed out the window and jumped onto the 'chair' of water. She smiled once she managed to get stable and began to fly toward the mountains.  
  
As she landed her water chair was absorbed into the soil. It was not long until she got to were she was heading. An old lake her mom and dad always took her to. She sat on an old tree stump and watched as the sun set. She smiled again as she changed parts of the lake into dolphins and whales jumping in and out of it. As she watched them dancing in the water she heard a twig crack behind her. She quickly jumped to her feet and surrounded herself with a large monster made of water. She sighed once she saw it was her sister.  
  
"Danni you scared me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you leave so I followed you. I liked the pretty dolphins"  
  
Erika smiled before turning back to the lake and creating more dolphins. As she did Danni began to grow larger and her skin turned blue. She smiled as a Chinese woman came from behind a tree and fired a whip across the back of Erikas head knocking her out cold  
  
===  
  
**Westchester, New York**  
  
Kim sneaks past Scott and indicates for Jack to follow her. They get to the Proffesors office and Kim knocks. The door soon opens and the professor is sat infront of his desk marking papers.  
  
"Ah Kimberley what can I do for you?" he asks putting his pen down and looking up to the young women  
  
"Well basically. Jack and I are bored out of our skulls. Is there anything we can do? You know save some mutants and stuff?"  
  
The professor thought for a second  
  
"Jack you don't have to stand outside you know" the professor said as Jack put his head around the door and smiled weakly before entering "Well there has been a new mutant found in the Caribbean I was going to just send Logan, but this may prove to be a good experience for the both of you."  
  
"Nice one professor!" Kim said with a smile before rushing off to get her uniform  
  
"Yeah thanks" Jack said before he began to follow  
  
===  
  
**Pretoria, South Africa**  
  
As they get home Pauli ran straight to her room crying her eyes out. Paul sighed as he began to sift through the mountain of mail that had accumulated. It was then he realized he should of said something about leaving for a few months. As he was about to go to bed he felt a mild earthquake. Looking out his window he saw a giant made of fire making it's way down town. He quickly called for his sister, but as he did Blob burst through the front door, into Pauls room grabbed him and slammed him through the wall. The 2 fell nearly 60 foot down, neither getting injured, But then some strange orange mist came from somewhere and Paul fell unconscious  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So what could the brotherhood be planning? Will the mutant in the Caribbean be of any help? Find out soon  
  
Hope your enjoying. Please R/R


	7. Battling the brotherhood

**Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues**  
  
_It's been several years since the battle against Apocalypse and the actions of the X-Men and the Brotherhood are all but forgotten.   
  
All the X-men have graduated from school either following a career as a teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted or have headed to university.   
  
Joining forces once more Magneto and Mystique have rebuilt the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and have been responsible for many terrorist attacks against the human governments around the world  
  
And both Professor X and Magneto are looking for new recruits._

* * *

Paul cracked his eyes open and saw the cold ground infront of his face. After managing to get to his feet he looked around the room and saw his sister, Erika and Neil all lying unconscious on the ground. He kneeled down by his sister and shook her awake  
  
"What do you want Paul?" she asked still feeling asleep  
  
"We're....I dunno where!" he shouted at her as she sat up and looked around and saw Erika and Neil  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"I dunno, but you wake Neil and I'll wake Erika" Paul said as the 2 went to help their friends  
  
"Wha...where am I?" Erika said as she and Neil got up  
  
"I dunno, but Pauli and Neil are here to."  
  
===  
  
**Blackbird, somewhere over the Caribbean**  
  
"I can't believe we are on an X-men mission!" Kim said excitedly  
  
"It's not a real mission it's just a recruiting thing" Jack said as the Blackbird began to descend  
  
"You have a special talent for pissing on people chips, you know that Jack?"  
  
Jack laughed as the Blackbird landed   
  
"Ok kiddies. Stop with the arguing we're trying to look professional. Kim pick up the Cerebro locater" Logan said as he got out of the pilot chairs   
  
"I don't think we'll need it" she said looking out of the window  
  
Logan and Jack walked over to were she was and saw a young man flying up and catching a ball in the air before flying back down  
  
===  
  
**????**  
  
Erika, Neil Paul and Pauli are all sitting with their backs to a wall when they hear a booming voice   
  
"I see you're awake, X-men"  
  
"Who are you? Where are we? What do you want with us?" Paul shouted getting to his feet  
  
"A simple test." it replied as a hole appeared in the floor infront of them  
  
Paul looked down and saw nothing. He turned back to his friends and shrugged his shoulders. As he did 4 metal tentacles came from the hole, wrapped around his arms and legs and pulled him through  
  
"PAUL!" Pauli screamed running over to the hole. As she got near 4 tentacles came for her, but she turned invisible and phased through them. When she reappeared another hole appeared under her and she fell through.  
  
Neil and Erika looked at each other as they fell through holes that appeared underneath them  
  
===  
  
**Speightstown, Barbados**  
  
"I knew I was different, but...a mutant?" the young man said looking out onto the ocean  
  
"You can fly and you didn't even have an inkling?" Jack said before getting a nudge in the ribs from Kim  
  
"Well I always thought it might of been something like what happened to Captain America or the Hulk" he replied  
  
"Look kid. We're offering you the chance to perfect your skills. Now do you wanna come with us or not"  
  
"Logan! You should be nicer. Flies and honey you know" Kim said bluntly "Brian. What Logan is trying to say is that their is place at our institute if you want to learn how to use your powers responsibly. The choice is yours"  
  
"Well I suppose it would stop the people around here staring at me. What the hell. Count me in" he said with a brilliant smile  
  
Kim smiled back and blushed slightly. Jack stepped infront of her and growled  
  
"I'm Jack, the leader of the group."  
  
"Err...hello sir?" Brian replied making Kim laugh and Jack growl again  
  
"Come on. If I stay with you too long I may start get raging hormones too." Logan said heading back to the Blackbird. Jack and Kim began to follow before Brian stopped and shouted out  
  
"Don't I get to say goodbye to my parents?"   
  
Logan shook his head and they all turned around and followed Brian back to his home  
  
===  
  
**????  
**  
As everyone got up from the heavy drop they all endured they saw the vast room they were all now stuck in. As they got over this 2 holes appeared in the ground on the other side of the room and 2 figures began to rise through them  
  
"What's going on?" Paul said as the figures began walking toward them  
  
"As Magneto said..." one started  
  
"...This is a test" the other finished  
  
"I don't like the look of this Paul" Erika said as the 2 stopped  
  
"I think we're gonna have to fight. Erika your with me, Neil and Pauli you take out the one on the right" Paul said as Pauli and Neil headed to the right figure  
  
It fired out 2 whips and knocked the 2 back. As they scrambled back to their feet Neil turned his hands to blades and Pauli turned them both invisible  
  
Paul ran up to the other figure and punched him on the side of the head. It staggered back before laughing and punching Paul. As they battled it out Erika stood back trying to think of what she could do to help. She put her hand in her pocket and found something that made her smile  
  
===  
  
**Blackbird, over the Caribbean**  
  
As they flew in silence a red light began flashing in front of Logan after pressing some buttons a computerized voice began to speak  
  
"Distress call from....Erika Murphy AKA Cascade Location...Arctic circle. 4,562 miles from current location"  
  
"Why would Erika be in the Arctic circle?" Kim asked  
  
"I dunno, but we'll soon find out right Logan?" Jack said  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well this is gonna be your first mission. You nervous?" Kim asked Brian  
  
"Not really. When was your first mission?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Oh great" Brian said under his breath as the jet turned around and headed toward the others  
  
===  
  
**Artic circle  
**  
Erika held her communicator tight in her hands hoping the X-men would arrive soon.  
  
As Paul kept hitting the guy infront of him. His metal skin changed and grew spikes which Paul easily flattened back down. With an angry grunt the metal guy fired spikes from his body knocking Paul back. That is when he saw Erika. He laughed before firing off several spikes toward her.  
  
Paul quickly got to his feet and stood infront of her taking the full blow of the attack. Paul laughed as each spike bounced off him, but that was when he heard it  
  
A disturbing cracking, like stones breaking in two. He looked at his arms as the cracks spread all over his body. As he closed his fingers parts of his crust fell to the ground. And he saw his skin for the first time in 2 years. The cracks grew more as the crust began falling off all over him. A smile began to appear across his face until he felt a sharp pain in his back.  
  
Reaching back he felt cold steel sticking out of his shoulder. He watched his blood cascade through the cracks on his body before fainting.  
  
The metal guy laughed again as he got ready to fire more spikes at Erika. As he fired he laughed insanely, but soon stopped when an explosion happened near him and the spikes stopped dead in the air.  
  
Erika looked up to see Jack, Kim, Logan and Brian standing at the hole in the wall  
  
She smiled when Jack threw a 2 liter bottle of water toward her. It ripped apart in the air and turned into a bat and flew straight at the metal guy. It smashed against his face knocking him back before wrapping around his head. It soon flew upward and turned into an arrow. "This is for Paul" she said before it fell back on top of him knocking him out cold. As his metal skin returned to normal. 3 spikes suddenly stuck in his chest  
  
Kim shrugged her shoulders before creating more and firing them toward the other person, but she grabbed each one with her whips and flung them back at a greater speed  
  
As Kim looked on in horror Jack threw several time bubbles and Brian quickly grabbed her and flew upward  
  
"Show off" Jack mumbled   
  
"Wow thanks" Kim said slightly blushing again  
  
"It's what us superheros do" he replied showing his brilliant smile again.  
  
They both leaned in and were about to kiss but a sudden explosion near them knocked them back.  
  
They looked up to see a man floating down with grenades floating around him. The pin came out of one and it flew toward Jack. He threw a time bubble and it stopped.   
  
Jack laughed a little until it continued moving toward him hitting him on the forehead knocking him to the ground. As he looked up he saw it bounce infront of him. Covering his head he waited for the explosion, but it didn't happen. Magneto looked a little surprised aswell.  
  
Jack soon realized what happened. He got to his feet and threw it back toward Magneto. He stopped it infront of himself and looked at Jack strangely. A smile grew across Jacks lips as he pulled the time bubble out and the grenade soon exploded knocking Magneto down.  
  
The metal guy saw this and ran toward Magneto grabbing the girl to. He created a metal ball around them and it levitated and flew through the roof  
  
Brian and Kim landed down by Jack and Logan who had slapped Jack on the back  
  
"Well done kid you took down the big bad guy"  
  
"Yeah nice one Jack" Kim said punching his shoulder making him smile a little  
  
"It's what us superheros do" he said with a stern look at Brian  
  
"GUYS GET HERE QUICK IT'S PAUL!!" Erika shouted as they all turned and headed toward her  
  
"What happened to his..." Kim started  
  
"It just started falling off" Erika said as Logan picked him up and took him onto the Blackbird  
  
The others followed and Logan lay the unconscious X-man on a chair before getting ready to head back to Westchester  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Pauli asked Logan who was busy with the X-Jet  
  
"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it" Brian said resting his hand on her shoulder  
  
Jack scowled at him again before looking at Kim who was obviously smitten by Brian  
  
Sighing he looked forward toward the front of the jet. Erika saw him and sat next to him  
  
"Thanks for the water" she said  
  
"What?" he said turning toward her  
  
"I said thanks for the water. You threw me a bottle of water so I could fight that guy"  
  
"Oh yeah. Your welcome" he said looking back out the window  
  
She sighed before looking over to Kim  
  
"Kim seems to like that new guy"  
  
"Does she? I never noticed" Jack said trying to sound cool  
  
"You don't fool anyone Jack" she said bluntly  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about?" he said nervously  
  
"You don't need to be a telepath to see your tongue hanging on the floor Jack"   
  
"What do you mean. Your being crazy" he said trying to laugh it off  
  
"Whatever you say Jack. I'm going to check on Paul you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, we're is he?"  
  
"In the back with Pauli" she said as the 2 got up and headed to the back  
  
It was not long until they reached the mansion and they rushed Paul to the infirmary were Hank and Jean were waiting.  
  
As Logan got all the kids to leave Kim, Erika and Pauli stood close watching through the window until Jean closed the blinds  
  
Brian put his arm around Kim and began telling her everything would be fine.  
  
Jack and Neil stood back and watched Erika comfort Pauli. Jack looked over to Kim and Brian and saw them hug and something snapped in him. He began to leave the infirmary until extended his arm and stopped Jack  
  
"Yo were are you going?"  
  
Jack created a time bubble and put it on Neils hand and walked passed as Neil got stuck in time  
  
"Sorry guys" he said under his breath as he headed up to his room  
  
As the others all stayed and waited for Paul. Jack packed his bags and began to leave. Only leaving a note on his bed with his uniform and communicator.  
  
As he got down to the hall he was met by Professor Xavier. Jack sighed, but continued on his way  
  
"You already know I'm leaving" Jack said as he stood infront of him  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you also know you can't stop me"  
  
"I do"  
  
"So what do you want professor?"  
  
"I would like to wish you good luck Jack"  
  
"What your not going to try and stop me?"  
  
"Jack you are your own person and are free to make your own decisions. I wish you well and hope you know there is always a home for you here"  
  
"I do professor. Thank you for all you have done for me"  
  
"Not at all Jack. You are more than welcome."  
  
Jack began to head toward the door, but he stopped and turned back  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"Paul will be fine and I won't tell the others you have gone just yet, but may I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Anything professor"  
  
"Could you return Neil to normal?"  
  
Jack laughed a little "Sure thing" he said as Neil returned to normal "Goodbye professor and thank you"  
  
"Goodbye Jack" he said as he watched him head toward the gates  
  
===  
  
Outside the infirmary  
  
As Neil returned he quickly saw Jack had disappeared. He turned and ran to his friends  
  
"Guys! Guys! I think Jack has ran away!!" Neil said as the others looked at him confused  
  
_'Students I have some bad news for you all'_ the professor said telepathically. _'Jack Draven has decided that he needs to find out who he is and has left the institute. I don't want anyone blaming themselves or each other. The choice was his and his alone, but for now, at least, you need to decide on a new leader'  
_  
=================================================================================================  
  
Unrequited love is a bitch right? It's a sad ending, but also a beginning for a spin-off I came up with. (Involving a certain wall crawler) I haven't said it yet, but I really should thanks a lot for reviewing DemonRogue13 and oasiskat sorry for not making a shout out earlier, but I keep forgetting sorry.  
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


End file.
